mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiny Larry to the Rescue (Transcript)
Transcript of the episode. Larry: Where's Mr. Rabbit? I can't find him anywhere? Nutmeg: I'll help you, Larry. (barking) Night vision goggles! Aha! There he is! In the gutter. Larry: I thought I lost you, Mr. Rabbit. Don't worry, I'll get you out. But I can't do it on my own. Lionel: Happy to help, Larry. (barking) Magic rings! (grunting) I'm pulling as hard as I can. Larry: It looks like you couldn't reach Mr. Rabbit, yet. Use your rope to support the other end. Lionel: On it! (barking) Rope! (grunting and growling) Pull, pull! Larry: That's it, Lionel. Almost there! Lionel: You're right, I almost got it. (gasps) I got Mr. Rabbit! Larry: Thank you so much for your help! Nutmeg: You got Mr. Rabbit back. Larry: If only I can go down the gutter myself. I wish I was small. Lionel: Be careful what you wish for. Mr. Fussy: Lionel's right, son. You might get your wish. Larry: (sighs) Ok, Dad. Mr. Fussy: Now it's time for bed. Your mom and I will tuck you in. Scene change Larry was already asleep in bed. Fade Out Fade in Larry: (yawns) Is it morning already? Miss Magic: Larry, dear. Breakfast! Larry: Coming, Mom! In the kitchen Miss Magic: Morning, dear. I will make something for you in a flash. Larry: Where's my breakfast? Miss Magic: Coming right up. Abracadabra abracataken. Bring my son his favorite morning bacon. (a plate of eggs and bacon appear) Larry: Thanks, Mom! Boy, I'm starving. Miss Magic: Oh, and another thing, Larry. I have a surprise in store for you. Larry: What is it? Miss Magic: I can't tell you yet, my dear. Well, I'm off. (poofs) Larry: A surprise, huh? I wonder what could it be? Larry is in his backyard. Larry: Aha! (uncovers the surprise and puts the towel on one side) So that's my surprise! What is this anyway? (pushes some buttons and a passing cat became very small) Whoa! I did not see that coming! My Mom brought me a shrink ray? The tiny cat runs off, but accidentally knocking down the ray that shrinks Larry down. Larry: Hey! How did I get down here? Whoa! That is one giant cat. The now big cat runs towards Larry. Larry: Whoa! He's after me! (stops) Wait a minute! I have tiny legs? Oh no. Not just my legs. I'm definitely tiny! I've been shrunk! Somebody help! Meanwhile. Dirk: That's funny. I thought I heard someone calling for help. Rudy: Probably just your imagination. Bron: I heard it too. Mandy: Hmm. Let me see what's going on. Hey, Larry hasn't shown up this morning. Lionel: I wonder what happened to him? Larry: Hey, I'm over here! Nutmeg: I heard him, but I don't see him. Zeus: You think he got disintegrated? Mandy: Or worse. He's probably lost! But we'll find him. Rudy: Look, I see something up ahead. It's Larry's Rule Zero unit. How did it get here? Roddy: Whatever it is, Larry must be here somewhere. Nutmeg: That's it. I know the answer. Larry has been shrunk! All: Oh no! What are we going to do? Larry: Bingo. Mandy: We'll find little Larry even if it kills me. In that case, Safety Squad, Off to Headquarters! All: Mandy's calling. Let's go! Mr. Bump: Hey, wait up! (sees something small on the floor) Oh no. That must be Larry down there. I hope I don't step on hiiiim! (trips over the rug) Meanwhile in the elevator. All: Look out! Mr. Bump: Aaaah! (groans) Somebody better do something about that rug. Everyone laughs. After everyone suits up, they went inside headquarters. Nutmeg: Safety Squad, reporting for duty, Mandy! Mandy: Thanks, everyone. Today we have an unusual mission. Our fearless leader Larry has been shrunk down! Everyone gasps. Mandy: So for this mission I'll need Nutmeg. With your GPS and drone, try search for Larry around this area. Nutmeg: Yes! Super spy Nutmeg will find Larry in no time! Mandy: And I'll also need Lionel to use your blower, electromagnet hook and magic goggles to scan the area to find Larry. Lionel: Prepare to be amazed! And if you need someone magical to find Larry, then I'm your guy! Mandy: Ok then. Buckle up! Let's roll, Safety Squad! Deployment sequence for the gang. A few minutes later Mandy: Careful, guys. We don't want to step on tiny Larry. Nutmeg: I just walk around really, really slowly. Lionel: So do I. Wouldn't want to trample around the grass. Meanwhile. Larry: Whoever thought that being little could be such big fun. Hey, that's Headquarters over there. Suddenly, there were giant footsteps. Larry: Not again! Guys, it's me! Down here! Mandy: No sign of Larry anywhere. Nutmeg, that's where you come in. Nutmeg: On it, Mandy. (barking) Drone! Find Larry! Mandy: Now activate your GPS on your truck. Nutmeg: (barking) GPS! Tracking down Larry right now, Mandy. Mandy: Good job. So, Lionel, you ready with your electromagnet hook? Lionel: You got it! (barking) Electromagnet hook! Going down, down, down. Mandy: Spectacular job, Lionel. Back to Tiny Larry. Larry: If I'm teeny tiny, my friends won't be able to see me properly. I know! I'll signal them. Activate launcher! (launches balls from his launcher) If some of my friends sees my balls, they'll sure know where I am! Back to Lionel, who was busy lowering his electromagnet hook. Lionel: Nothing yet, Mandy. I need to go deeper. Mandy: The deeper the better. Nutmeg: Looks like that's my cue. (checks his drone and GPS) Looks like my GPS and drone still hasn't found Larry yet. Mandy: Well, we better keep trying. Suddenly, there was a clanking sound. Lionel: Aha! I found something! Mandy: What is it? Rule Zero: The answer is right in front of you, Agent Mandy. Mandy: Look, Lionel's electromagnet hook got Larry's phone! Nutmeg: Yes! Phone found. Lionel: Now, all we need is to lower my electromagnet hook again. Mandy: Good idea, Lionel.